


057 - Baby McCann's First Day of School

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: Dad Van, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A story about: Your baby daughter’s first day of school. And Van McCann.





	057 - Baby McCann's First Day of School

"Is uncles coming?"

You stood in the doorway and watched Van crouch in front of Niamh. She was in her school dress and her clean socks looked too bright against the wooden floorboards. The lace on them was folded in all wrong, and you were worried that the bows in her hair would fall out during the day. She held onto Van's shoulders as she stepped into her brand new school shoes. He buckled them up, and fixed the lace. When he finished she didn't let go. She kept looking down at her feet.

"I don't think they can come over this early, baby. You'll see them tonight at dinner," he replied to her. She collectively referred to Larry, Bob, Benji, and Bondy as 'uncles' and it was one of the cutest things about her. She didn't look up from her shoes. Van let his knees sink to the ground and he pulled her tiny body close to his. "You're alright, baby." She looked up then. She was too young to know that emotion could be read on faces, that she didn't have to say she was worried or scared, that you and Van could just tell.

"I'm alright," she repeated quietly. Van stood up, and carried your daughter to you. You rubbed your thumb along her puffy pink cheek.

"Thought you were excited about your first day of school," you said softly. She nodded.

"Yeah," her voice was barely audible, "I am. I just will misses you lots."

You looked at Van. He thought it was cute. He had complete faith in Niamh's ability to adjust and thrive at school. He wasn't worried. You also had faith, but you were terrified of dropping her at school. Van was used to saying goodbye, but you weren't. It had been you and Nee from day one. You'd created an entire world where other people were invited, but really they were all just visitors.

"We'll miss you lots too. This is good though. You're gonna have lots of fun and make friends," you told her.

"And use my lunchbox," she added. She had been carrying around her glittery lunchbox for days. You nodded and she smiled. 

"Alright. We'll go to the car, Mum will get your bag, and we're off," Van announced. As he opened the front door he gave you a quick nod. He'd always been wonderful at reading your mood and finding sneaky ways to give you a minute or two alone to pull yourself together and have space.

You double checked Nee's bag had everything she needed, took one final breath, and locked the front door behind you. Nee was sitting in the back middle, looking through a picture book. Van had started the car and had dark sunglasses on. He waited for you to sit, buckle up, and nod.

"You've got this," he said to you.

"You got dis, Mummy," from Nee. You laughed and nodded.

"I kind of wish the guys were here too, actually," you told Van and he shrugged as he reversed out the drive.

The car ride was short, and you knew when she grew up Nee could eventually ride to school. You didn't want to think about letting her out onto the roads alone. Van drove past the school and Nee started to squeal.

"Daddy! You missed it!"

"What are you doing?" you asked.

"Everyone calm down," he laughed and parked down a side street next to the school. You recognised the car in front. Van got out and walked to it, and you unbuckled Nee.

"Nee, who's car is that?" you asked her pointing. Her face lit up.

"Larry!" she started to scream. You put her down outside and she ran to it. The back passenger door opened and Bondy was first out. "All of you!" she screamed louder and clung to his legs. He laughed and picked her up. Nee made each of them hold her, and take a turn at complimenting her bows or shoes or dress or bag. Larry and Van stood on the opposite side of the car, and Nee had to walk around to get to them. "Uncle Larry, up!" she commanded, and he complied. "School," she said.

"I know. You're all grown up," he said and the love just poured out of him. There was surely no other child in the world that was more loved.

When she was ready Nee held one hand up to you and one to Van. She smiled a gap toothed grin at the guys, and you walked her around the block and into the school grounds. The principal was standing on the grand steps and directed you to the Reception classroom. You'd been there twice already, for orientation days. Nee's teacher, Miss Sommerville, was waiting in the hallway to greet parents. She bent down to be eye level with her.

"Good morning Niamh. How are you?" she asked. She looked up at you, and you nodded in encouragement.

"I'm good. I have my lunchbox and everyone was here to say goodbye," Nee replied.

"That's lovely! Well, now that you're here, you can put your jacket and bag somewhere safe. Just over there on the wall there is a space for your belongings. It had your name written there. Do you want to try and find it?" Miss Sommerville asked. Nee nodded and let go of your hands and walked off confidently. You kept an eye out while you spoke to Miss Sommerville.

"Ryan. Y/N. Nervous?" she asked. You nodded.

"I'm alright. Y/N's freaking out a bit," Van answered honestly.

"I think she's going to be fine. She seems very capable,"

"She is," you replied quickly.

Nee was back.

"I founded my spot and my name was spelt the right way," she told you and Van. 

"Niamh, if you want to say goodbye to your mum and dad, then you can go into the classroom and have a look around?" Miss Sommerville said. Nee nodded, and you said thank you. She moved on to speak to the next lot of nervous parents. You bent down to your first born daughter, love of your life.

"You feeling good, baby?" you asked. She nodded. "Alright. We will be right here at the end of the day, yeah,"

"And then milkshakes with everyone?" she asked. Such a busy social life for a five-year-old. You nodded. "Okay. Goodbye Mummy. I will miss you lots. And also goodbye daddy."

You hugged her tight and she had to squirm to get away. She hugged Van's legs and he bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. She took one last look at you and went cautiously into the classroom. From the doorway you watched her look around for a minute before settling in front of the bookcase. She pulled a book out, and sat down next to another child. Within another minute she was engaging him in conversation, and he looked a little freaked out by her friendliness. Van wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

"She's gonna be fine, Y/N," he whispered. You were biting your lip, trying to not cry. "Come on," and he lead you out of the school. The tears had started to roll down your face. You already missed her. It was gut wrenching and painful and it felt like someone had ripped your heart out. It took all your strength not to turn around and run back for her. Van could feel that in you, and he held you tight. It wasn't like he wasn't feeling the same, but he was more of an optimist than you, and a hell of a lot more carefree. He was excited for his daughter. You were too, obviously, but you were incredibly sad for yourself as well.

When you got back to the car the guys were still there. Bob saw you first and all of a sudden you just needed him and his quiet warmth. Van handed you over and you buried your face into Bob's chest. He held you tight and rocked you a little bit. Benji and Bondy stayed leaning against the car.

"You know she's going to be the coolest kid in her year, Y/N," Bondy said. You nodded but kept your head buried and tried to not sob too loudly. After a few minutes you surfaced and looked around for Van. He was down the street sitting on the curb with Larry. This is what he did when he felt anything that resembled sad. He'd make sure you were looked after and okay, then he'd disappear with Larry. He'd return bubbly and normal. Larry was more than a best friend; they were connected in some way science and psychology would never be able to explain. You hoped that one day Nee would have someone like Larry too.

When they returned to the group you hugged Larry first. They all piled into his car and confirmed they'd see you tonight for dinner. You were left on the sidewalk with Van. His dark glasses were on, and you walked to him. He rested his arms on your hips, and you moved the glasses away. He'd been crying, which was a very, very rare thing.

"You're going to miss her too," you stated. He nodded. You stayed close like that for a silent three minutes. Eventually Van moved and opened the car door for you. He drove you home, where you spent the day pacing and watching the clock.

...

When the school bell rang and the classroom door open, Nee was the last out. She was busy helping Miss Sommerville put the reading books back in the basket. She walked out to you hand in hand with her new favourite person in the whole wide world. You knew this to be true, because it was the first thing she said to you.

"Can she come to dinner?" Nee asked. Miss Sommerville laughed and crouched down.

"That's very sweet, Nee, but maybe another time. I have to go home and feed my own baby,"

"You have a baby!" Nee said, then made a small gasping sound. "What's its name?"

"His name is Ryan,"

"That's Daddy's real name!" Nee was even more impressed with that than the existence of the baby, which she was honestly very impressed with. Miss Sommerville laughed and said that she knew.

In the car Nee told you about how she liked the smell of paint and she made a friend named Nick and another named Lillian. She talked for the entire trip, and she was still talking when you walked into the restaurant. When she was seated in Benji's lap she started to retell the guys the same details, and they were just as happy as you to listen to them.

Van curled his fingers around yours under the table, and you rested your head on his shoulder. She was perfect and happy and beautiful and kind, and you and Van had made her together. Your entire fucking world in a tiny little person.


End file.
